1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a cleaning device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile and the like of an electrophotographic method, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning unit for cleaning a remaining toner or the like of a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor.